Rotina
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: Eu finalmente decidi mudar um pouco nossa rotina, e não me arrependo.


__ _******Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei n.n**_

_**Rotina:**_

Essa era definitivamente a minha parte favorita do dia. Como eu adorava sentar na varanda daquela enorme casa, sentindo o sol alaranjado tocar a minha pele, se pondo. Gostava de sentir o cheiro da noite chegando, ver o céu mudar de cor pouco a pouco, era nessa parte do dia, quando não estava muito quente, nem tão frio, que você chegava perto de mim, sempre sorrindo, sempre me oferecendo alguma fruta, maçãs, morangos... Cada dia uma fruta diferente. Já fazia parte do nosso dia a dia. Você sempre via me ver nessa hora. Sempre espera o sol se por para iniciar um monologo, cada dia um assusto diferente. Eu quase sempre não prestava atenção no que você dizia, preferia ficar vendo o jeito como você brigava com uma mexa do cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos, ou o jeito como você mordia seus lábios quando, por alguns poucos segundos, ficava sem assunto, ou até mesmo, olhar o jeito que seus olhos brilhavam sempre que você, por alguns breves segundo, ficava a olhar as pequenas e tímidas estrelas que começavam a brilhar no céu. Adorava quando você começava, sem um momento certo, cantarolar um musica qualquer, então você fechava os olhos e ficava a sentir a luz da lua bater na sua pele, apoiando as mãos no chão, curvando o pescoço para trás, apenas deixando-se envolver pela gostosa brisa que a noite nos oferecia. Era sempre nessa parte do dia que você resolvia esquecer o resto do mundo e lembrar apenas da letra da musica que você insistia em cantarolar. Era sempre a mesma coisa, essa era a nossa rotina.

_**Cativado pelo jeito que você está essa noite  
A luz está dançando em seus olhos  
Seus doces olhos  
Tempos como esses nós nunca esqueceremos  
Ficar fora para assistir ao pôr-do-sol  
Estou contente por ter compartilhado isso com você  
Você me liberta  
Me mostrou quão boa minha vida podia ser  
Como isso aconteceu comigo?**_

Não sei realmente o que me deu naquele dia, não sei por que eu decidi tomar uma atitude tão... Diferente... Não sei... A única coisa que eu sei, é que não me arrependo. Não mesmo. Naquele dia em especial, a Lua brilhava como nunca, chamando atenção de todos, inclusive a sua. Só não chamava a minha. Por que eu estava realmente muito ocupado... Te observando, criando coragem – muita coragem – para fazer o que eu planejava, e foi o que eu fiz. Sem nunca parar de olhá-la, me inclinei nos aproximando, vendo você me olhar assustada com a nossa proximidade, e então uni nossos lábios num beijo. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo o calor dos seus lábios. Esperei alguns segundos, e não sentindo você se mover, coloquei delicadamente minha mão na sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, entreabri meus lábios pedindo passagem, e confesso que me assustei ao sentir sua língua invadindo minha boca correspondendo ao meu beijo, me fazendo sorrir. Sue boca tinha exatamente o gosto que eu sempre imaginei. _Doce_ e _refrescante._ Sim... Refrescante. ****

Quando a sentimos a falta de ar, nos apertar os pulmões, nos separamos lentamente, ainda sorrindo. Olhos arregalados, boca entreaberta e um pouco pálida; incrivelmente linda era assim que você estava. Sorri diante da sua situação, como você podia ser tão perfeita sem fazer absolutamente nada de mais? Ainda me faço essa mesma pergunta, toda vez que a vejo... Sem saber o que dizer, ficamos apenas no olhando, nos apreciando apenas com os olhos. A vi abrir a boca algumas vezes, porém as palavras morriam em sua garganta; não havia o que dizer... Aquele silêncio não era incomodo, pelo contrario, eu gostava. Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca, o que só fazia aumentar o meu sorriso... Até hoje você é a única pessoa que me faz sorrir livremente, sem ter que pensar duas vezes...

A única coisa que eu fiz, foi lhe depositar, amorosamente, mais um simples beijo em seus doces lábios, para logo depois lhe puxar pela mão para em direção a qualquer outro lugar. Sempre sorrindo. Foi naquele dia em que eu resolvi sair um pouco da rotina, que eu conquistei a coisa mais importante para mim, foi naquele dia que eu escutei as três palavras mais importantes na minha vida, foi naquele dia que eu te coloquei na minha vida, e eu te agradeço por isso Tenten.

_Muito obrigada._

_ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ** _

_**Gostaram? *-***_

**Até que ficou bonitinha... :T**

**Musica: No worries - McFLY**

**Bem... Reviews ok? .-.**

;*****


End file.
